My Tall Dancer
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: After Dr.Shelby follow up interviews with Kane & Daniel Bryan, It goes down ... Anger/Fluff!


Daniel Bryan

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kane, and I chanted as Cody and Damien ran as quick as their feet could take them out the door. Never piss me off, because once im mad, Im mad! and aside from my anger towards Rhodes Scholars, Kane was gonna get it.

"You Know" Kane said as our chanting started to die down. I just glared at him as he spoke. "Your not that bad a person, Shelby!"

"Well thank you Kane, but I think it would be in our best intrest if this little ... '_Episode_' dosn't get out. Agreed?" He asked, holding up his clipboard as a waiver. Kane just gave him a stupid smirk. "Agreed!"

As soon as left, Kane turned towards me. I was still fuming.

"Don't be mad about those two idiots, c'mon Daniel, lets go 'celebrate!' " He winked at me. I knew what he was implying, and I was in no mood for him right now. I threw my arms down and stormed passed him, bumping my shoulder into his elbow - Stupid height difference - and slamming the door. Fuck him, and his stupid Hand-Lowering-Fire-Demon self.

As I walked to the locker room to grab my keys, everyone I walked by was snickering at me. Fuck them too. As I walked in, I saw no one. Good, some of these people pull my nerves. I started to turn the diall of my locker when I heard footsteps. I pulled my locker open and they got louder. I grabbed my keys and slammed my locker closed when the source of the footsteps came to my knowlege.

"Eh' , Dani boy!" Stephen said in that heavy irish accent. I don't need to be agravated any more than I already am.

"Listen, Steph-" He cut me off. How dare you!

"Na, don't talk, 'et me" He said, moving closer. "I ugh, a lil' birdo told me that you ... You crossdress." Fuck my life. How dare they, Who told him ? God, It musta been Kane!

"Ya' know ... I like a man in womans' clothes"

My eyes got big as I looked up to him. All I saw was lust. How dare he think that even for a minute that I would ... Maybe, MAYBE, if I was single, but that wouldn't happen.

"Ugh, no, no, I uh... I'm, I am curre-" Cut off. Agian!

"He's taken" Kane growled out of nowere. God, He never fails to scare the living shit out of me. Stephens head shot in the direction of his voice as I looked down and closed my eyes shut. I felt somewhat embaressed. Stephen removed his hands from pinning me inbetween him and pulled them up in a 'I give up' kinda way.

"Sorry fella, 'idn't know the uke was taken ... My bad" He said innocently as he walked out the door before mouthing 'call me' To which I ignored.

"Im gone for ten minutes and your already being attacked by horny frat boys? Daniel, were would you be without me?"

I looked up to him, anger bubbling back up from earlier. "Maybe I would Be happy!"

"Excuce me?" Kane said, confused.

"How dare you tell them I like to wear womans clothing! I thought I could trust you with that! And now everyone knows! Thats why he tried to molest me you stupid monster!" I exploded. "You know, The only reason I started to wear womans clothing is because YOU thought it was sexy!"

"It is!" Kane defended.

"I don't care how sexy it is, I will never put on another pair of 'Victorias Secret' Lace as long as I live, and your to blame for that, so blame yourself!" I smirked with my demand. I was feeling better already.

"The only reason I said that you wear womans clothes is because you told the world that I am quite a dancer!" Kane growled at me. That shocked me a bit.

"But you are!" I praised him. "You always kick my ass when we play 'Just Dance' !"

"I didn't appreciate you telling the world that I, Kane the devils favorite demon, was quite a good dancer! Thats the only reason I spoke of your cross-dressing habbits!"

Now I felt bad, did that really hurt him that much. I looked up at him with my sad eyes. "Im sorry."

I really meant it too. I reached my hands up as far as I could reach to wrap them around his neck. I squeezed my body into his. It was an akward hug -Mainly because he wasn't hugging back- But it meant the same. I moved back to look at him.

"Why won't you hug me back?" I asked.

"The only reason I play that stupid game 'Just Dance' is because you think its so fun!"

"It is! Its the best game ever!"

"Yeah... But ive decided that I shall never play that game ever agian as long as I shall live" He said with that stupid evil smirk on his face. Oh no, fuck him. How dare he use what I used on him! Thats not fair!

"But- thats not fair! You can't do what I did! You copy-cat! Who am I supposed to play with?!" I screamed, well, more like whined to him.

"I don't know, Im sure Stephen will!" He laughed his evil dark laugh.

"Fuck you!"I said.

"I would if I could!"

"Fine, I'll still wear those stupid lacey binds at night but you still gotta play 'Just Dance' with me anytime I want!"

"Deal!" He smiled.

"Okay, Now can you please hug me?!" I said, looking up at him with my puppy eyes.

"Of course, my little goat face"

I don't even mind the stupid nickname he gave me, I grin like a kid in a candy store and hop in his arms, wrapping my legs around him. My eyes meet his as I laugh.

"What?" He questions.

"Your adorable!" I smile as I peck his lips with mine.

"Hey, uh Kane, can I ask you a question?" I smile.

"I guess" He says as he lets me down.

"Will you give me a piggy-back ride?"

"A what? No! Why?" He asked, confused and slightly angry.

"Because Im your little goat face!" I say innocently. He rolls his eyes. "Fine"

I scream slightly as he turns around. I quickly climb on top of him and lift one arm up. "Tally-Ho!"

"Your stupid."Kane says.

"Whatever, I love you!"

"Love You Too!"

* * *

Im back! And This was just itching to be written! I have my other stories that will be updated but I wanted to put up this One-shot of Kane and Daniel Bryan! Awww, cute fluffyness! So, and questions, Message me.

Any request? Lol, Ill be waiting!

So, bye!

Im back!


End file.
